The adventures of naruto and jiraiya
by naruto-bleach1994
Summary: Something is gonna happen as the story goes on naruto will finally learn how to unleash the nine-tail fox and control it or will he die?...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Jiraiya were resting in the hot springs one day and Naruto asked Jiraiya a question.

"Do you think that Sasuke will ever change his mind and come home?"

"Well Naruto, people dont change their minds that easily---

"No.! Sasuke knows that we all miss him here...If i were just strong enough maybe he wouldve listen

to me" Suddenly Naruto Falls into thought...Deep, Deep thought...

~Flashback~

"im going to Orochimaru" Sasuke said with an evil eye in his face.

"im done playing with Konoha"... "Youve had no parents no Family, how can you possibly know

about me huh?!" Sasuke said and then punching him in the stomach

~End of Flashback~

"i've gotta get stronger, I've gotta make him listen!" Naruto said with encouragement

Jiraiya looked at him, realizing that naruto had the earge to become stronger, but he suddenly broke

that emotion and told him

"Well kid we came here to relax not to sit and cry about our past... I say we go check out some

naked pretty girls" Jiraiya said with a grin going from his face to his ears.

While Naruto was still thinking about his lon lost friend. He joined Jiraiya on his perverted hunt.

"Now, now lets make a hole in this wall hehehehehe..." Jiraiya used a secret jutsu to cut through the wall

and peek at the girls. He made it through and just then and there he saw something sexy. And Blood

was coming out of his nostrils!!!

"look, look naruto here is something fresh and beautiful"

Naruto finally looked and when he saw them he did the samething as what Jiraiya did!

"oooooohhhh hoooooo hooooo" Naruto was laughing and giggling to what he was seeing.

Naruto and Jiraiya were to busy peeking that they didnt notice that the wall had a crack and slowly

but surely, the wall kept breaking Untill... BOOM!!!. they both fell and the girls were right there and they

said...

"You Two like peeking huh!!!!!!"

One of the girls was someone they both knew pretty well...TSUNADE!!!!!

"Hey tsunade look we can explain its just that it was this bug and we wanted to squish

it and and and..." Jiraiya said. "help me out here naruto"

"Dattebayo" Naruto said

"is that all you got??!!" Jiraiya said worried. Untill tsunade shut them both up with a fist in the

head, and many other places not suitable for children.

"how did i let this happen DATTEBAYO!!!!" Naruto screamed one last time untill he got beat up.

And that concludes the end for chapter 1... untill next time... .


	2. Chapter 2

After getting beaten up by the ladies, Naruto and Jiraiya decided to explore the world in search to

find some clues about the akatsuki. They Crossed through many places like some trees, bushes,

Fags, and many other familiar faces. As they were walking they saw someone that naruto knew very

good...Sasuke!!

Sasuke just looked at naruto and Jiraiya and didnt say a word.

"Sasuke please come home were all waiting for you!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My objective is to kill someone, i cant afford to waste time with you...Naruto" Sasuke said

he was about to leave untill Naruto stopped him.

"Rasengan!!" Naruto screamed "youre not going nowhere without a fight"

Sasuke looked at him and sighed, he pulled out his sword and blocked rasengan. Naruto was

surprised, realizing that sasuke has gotten stronger over the years.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was talking to the fag earlier they saw...

"Naruto, is this all you got? youre weaker than before"

"tch!!! SASUKE!! why are you so obssesed to killing this guy?" Naruto started to get mad at

sasuke, really mad. Sasuke was blocking all of his attacks. Naruto had nothing anymore...and he

fainted

Naruto POV

"kid you need it...go ahead use it..." The nintailed fox said with an evil smirk. Naruto just

kept starring at him but didnt say a word. "C'mon naruto you need it... you know you want it...

so here have some crack and weed...oooooooohhhh yea!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed the weed from gigantic claw and he smoked a

bit of it...

Sasuke's POV

" I say he's finished...hmmmph" sasuke said

"youre not gonna finish him sasuke?" Orochimaru's curiosity wailed. " he merely fainted dont

you wanna kill him?"

" I have no intention of killing him"...

as he was walking away naruto began to move. Sasuke turned around and saw that he was

already standing up. To his surprise naruto's eyes were changing a dark red color. He had a tail

made from chackra, his whole body was shaped like a beast. Although everything of him looked

very evil there was something strange about him.

"okay sasuke *hiccup* youre gonna get it now *hiccup*" Naruto said

" I see you have developed a new power" sasuke not knowing what was wrong with him said.

" Yeah better than your grandmothers" Naruto was weedify or in other words drunk.

" I dont have a grandmother you idiot...Tch whatever imma finish you off right now!!"

"excellent" Orochimaru said as he was taking a step back to watch the fight.

Sasuke pulled off his chidori and thought that if there naruto wasnt even standing up straight

he could dodge his attack. Though Naruto perfectly dodged it and he used "Odama rasengan"

on sasuke.

Sasuke didnt noticed that the Odama Rasengan was alot more stronger than the original

rasengan.

"holy shit motha----" Sasuke said

There was a big explosive after naruto had used it...

Sasuke was lying there in the ground unable to move and said " I got off guard but how?"

" I dont know and I dont cared bitch cuz you got punk'd" naruto exclaimed with a big grin

in his face.

Jiraiya finally arrived almost half naked and said " oh naruto you finally defeated Sasuke

good for you"

"and where were you old man?" naruto said.

" let's just say that i've beeing exploring around curves hehehehe."....

" Looks like you finally have gotten stronger naruto i congragulate you... Hmmm. Untill next

time" Orochimaru said and left taking sasuke with him.

Naruto was about to stop him but he collapse due to the impact the "Odama Rasengan" had.

Jiraiya ended up carrying naruto all the way to the next village...

Untill next time guys lol . Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up in konoha hospital and said "hey wait a minute were is sasuke?"

"you defeated him but orochimaru took him, i was gonna stop him but i took you because you

fainted".

"what. you should've fergotten about me"

"i couldnt, okay!"

"tch"

sakura was there in the hospital looking at him with worried eyes. "naruto" she said in silence...

Naruto didn't wanted to look at sakura realizing that he couldnt keeps his promises.

"naruto look it wasn't your fault really you tried and thats all that matters"

" no i tried and failed... If it werent for jiraiya---

"hey i saved you, ok"...

AFTER THE HOSPITAL

NARUTO'S POV

"Well atleast im out of the hospital, now i gottoa go get some training" Naruto said with a gloom.

So naruto made his way to the gym of konohagakure, and started training. Right there he remember

the nine-tailed fox and started thinking "you know you need it" the nine- talied fox said.

"it was the nine-tailed. It wasn't Jiraiya's fault, it was the nine-tailed fox." So naruto started looking

for jiraiya and he figured that it's time for him to start controlling the nine-tailed fox.

JIRAIYA'S POV

Jiraiya was walking around to see if he could find some chick. That will go out with him.

Though he wasn't himself he started to think about naruto and the little incident.

"Hmmm. who does that kid think he is, i mean i saved him!... or maybe i should have gone to

get sasuke" Jiraiya started to wonder. He started to wonder that maybe _it was_ his fault.

" maybe i should go apoligize to him, for my behavior" So Jiraiya started looking for naruto

Hoping that he could get his pupil back...

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto was running all over the place trying to look for jiraiya he went to ichiraku ramen shop

but he wasnt there.

JIRAIYA POV

Jiraiya was also looking for naruto too apolagize and he also went to ichiraku ramen but naruto

was not there...

NARUTO POV

Naruto looked all over he went to all the places the perverted hermit would be but he couldn't find

him "damn where can he be?"...

The point is that every time dat naruto went somewhere jiraiya was already there and moved on

the samething happen to jiraiya whenever he went somewhere naruto was already there and had

a moved on. So they were like chasing each other around.

Untill they finally bumped into each other, and naruto shocked jiraiya and they both screamed.

"perverty sage u scared me"

" I would say the same thing about you naruto... listen i just wanna apolagize----"

"It's okay perverty sage i forgive you i just wanted to tell you that its time for me to control the nine

tailed fox. I want to become stronger than sasuke, so he can listen to me."

"Alright if that's what you want then will do it".........


	4. Chapter 4

I FERGOT WHAT CHAPTER IM WORKING ON LOL JUST KIDDING THIS IS CHAPTER 4

I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 5 SO REVIEW PEOPLE OR SEND ME PM'S

"So perverty sage how do we start"

"Well first you gotta get really angry, then your own spirit will go to the nine-tailed then i will go

inside you and do some talking myself to the beast."

"kool, so how do i get----"

" Sasuke hates you, he'll never listen to you" Naruto raised an eyebrow at jiraiya and wondered

if that was his way of trying to get him angry.

"uuhh perverty sage im not really mad at sasuke right now"

"HE BETRAYED YOU, HE SHOULD BE KILLED, HE DOESNT DISERVE TO LIVE"

" PERVERTY SAGE HE DOES DESERVER TO LIVE OKAY?!!!"

Jiraiya didnt stop insulting naruto about sasuke because jiraiya knew that, that was naruto's

weakness so kept going and hoing untill...

"jIRAIYA STOP ALREADY IT ISNT GONNA WORK ON ME.... NO!!!!!!...STOP!!!!!!!!"

an amazing cloak from naruto started appearing and all of a sudden naruto's eyes started

changing a dark red and he started getting angrier by the minute.

" Finally! geez you get mad really slowly... now i have to get inside" Jiraiya performed a

a jutsu that allowed him to get away fro his body and become a spirit he entered naruto

as if he were possessing him. Naruto stood still for a while then he opened his eyes but

didnt move a muscle.

" So you are the nine tailed fox?" Jiraiya spoked to the nine tailed.

"hehehehe...indeed i am... tell me what would you want from me?..."

"im here to help naruto control you once and for all"

" oh hehehe you mean this little weakilng" the nine-tailed had naruto in prison and unconsious

in his hand, naruto was sorrounded by a small orb that kept him unconsious. Jiraiya was

shocked and started getting mad himself.

"no let go of naruto... you cant control him all the time!!!"

"hehehehehe...you stupid ninja make me laugh...im stronger than this stupid brat...without me

he's weak." Jiraiya ignoring the nine tailed shouted at naruto

" Naruto i know your in there come on out the only way you'll be able to control the nine tailed

is if you get out of that jutsu of his."

The nine-tailed knew it was hopeless and started smoking and drinking some coca-cola and

bud-light. " look Jiraiya right you know that this kid is weak so why dont you" The nine-tailed

started to get impatient with jiraiya and told him to leave, but jiraiya would not leave and he was

determined to make naruto listen and make him control the beast.

NARUTO'S POV

It was pretty dark were naruto was standing " Where am i?" Naruto was a little dumbfounded

because the last thing he remembered was screaming to jiraiya and loosing his cool.

"Why is it so dark around here?"......"Wait i know where i am... everytime when i loose my cool

i find myself here." In the distance he saw someone and it was someone dark as the night sky...

SASUKE!. Naruto chased after him yelling his name and kept telling him to come back, but he

wouldnt. " I guess im still too weak..." Then he heard another voice a more recognizing voice

" Who is that?...i recognize it but i just can't---" "NARUTO"!!!"NARUTO"... Naruto still didnt know

it was. "NARUTO" "NARUTO". Naruto started to hear his name more often now, he really tried to

remember untill it struck him.." Wait that's the guy who peeks into grils bathrooms the one and only

of all perverts. THE PERVERTY SAGE". Now naruto knew who he was but what was he saying and

he wondered to himself what was he doing?

JIRAIYA'S POV

"NARUTO...NARUTO...damn it all he wont hear me"

"It's useless you stupid idiot... he won't hear you no matter what you do" nine-tailed said in disgust

"im just gonna have to kill you...goodbye you stupid pervert!!" nine-tailed said

As the nine-tailed finished with his words he leaked some of his chakra so he can move outside the

cage. The red evil overflowing chakra started to sorround Jiraiya and suddenly Jiraiya started to panic...

What will happen to Jiraiya next time lol remember to review okay im running out of ideas. for the next

adventure


End file.
